Power converters are used in a variety of settings to convert electrical power from one form to another. One known type power converter is a DC to DC power converter, which takes a direct current power having a set voltage and converts that signal to a different set voltage. A power converter's performance can be affected by a variety of factors. For instance, the circuitry that receives the power converter's output may influence its behavior to draw more or less current from the power converter, which can change the output voltage from the power converter's target output voltage. Such changes in the converter's output are called transients. Transients can cause a variety of problems for the circuitry powered by the power converter, including causing a hard reset for the device if the converter's output power drops too low.
To compensate for transients that drop the converter's output voltage, extra energy is added to boost the output. The boost is triggered by sensing that the output drops below a particular threshold. The boost, however, can overshoot the converter's target voltage, i.e., causing the voltage to go significantly above the target output voltage. Another problem with certain correction approaches is the improper injection of energy during a false triggering, where the output voltage only very briefly drops below the threshold and then quickly self-corrects. An injection of energy in this situation almost certainly results in overshooting the target voltage. Still another problem with certain approaches is where the energy injections result in oscillation of the output that may cause harmful harmonic effects for the circuitry that receives the converter's voltage output.